Just one more
by luna bear28
Summary: It's that time again, after Bubbles has successfully "collected" Boomer and Butch, she now turns her sights on Brick.


Author's Note: I decided I wanted to do a little something for Halloween, So I decided to conclude psycho Bubbles story. Those of you who might be confused as to where all of this insanity came from, I must refer you to, "I m watching you" and "We are one". I made them pretty short but this one needs a chapter 2 which will be coming soon. I just want to add that unfortunately I do not own these wonderful characters, despite the fact that I love fucking them up. If you don't like cannibalism, blood or twisted displays of love, then DO NOT READ THIS, seriously, it'll mess you up. ONE WITH THE SHOW.

Just one more

"It's still a little warm…slippery….it's interesting in a way isn't it boomer? I'm not a big fan of the taste though. It's like eating a hand full of pennies. It doesn't matter though, as long as it was you, I suffered through it".

_[And I would do the same for you Bubbles.]_

The red liquid pools inside of butches open stomach, as I carve him open with my butcher knife. I had a small amount of it on my hands and rubbed my fingers together, starring at it morbidly fascinated. I stick the knife into the bed and stare at the disemboweled body, I wonder…can I? Should I? It looks disgusting and smells even worse, but if I can take you in boomer, then why not him. I roll up my sleeves….. Wait, why did I do that? It's not like boomers shirt wasn't already dirty. Hmmmmmm…..mental note to self, throw Boomers shirt in the washer, I've been wearing it for the past month and a half. It's starting to get a little too gamey. I slowly stick both of my hands into the open stomach. Hmmmm….. Feels the same as boomers once felt, like slippery water balloons filled with pudding…or is that wet spaghetti…..no, ugh what is that? I can never place this sensation. I grab the lower and upper intestines and hold it up to my face. I never really considered doing this before, so I can't really understand what's happening to me or why. I tilt my blond head and stare at the intestine in my hand; here goes nothing. Just close your eyes and pretend it's a cold hot dog, or a big fat luke warm sausage. I bite into it, my teeth latching on to the skin; it stretches as I struggle to rip it. If I can just get at least a small amount of it inside of me, then maybe the rest will go down easier. Ugh…..come on, rip….rip…. I chew on it continuously…I CAN'T DO IT. I drop the intestines back down….. I can't do it again, you taste horrible. I don't understand, I was able to do it before, why can't I do it again. I guess it was so much easier to do it the first time because I wanted to do it and even then I had a problem.

_[So you're saying he won't be joining us?]_

"I didn't say that, I mean he is technically still with us. Look at his eye; he's staring at us right now". I look over to the eyeball floating in the glass jar filled with blood tinted water.

_[This is disappointing.]_

"I….I'm sorry boomer, I guess there isn't enough room for anyone else other then us".

_[It's ok bubbles, we can try again later. Could you turn the stove back on? My water is getting cold.]_

"Of course. You know, maybe I should carve him up and slowly take him in piece by piece, just like I took you in", I turn on the stove setting my beloved boomer to a slow simmer. As I wash my hands and face by the sink, I can't help but overhear the slight sound of something lurking above my head…what is that?

"Butch? HEY YO BUTCH, WHERE YOU AT?"

"Oh god", I hit the floor fast and remain there; I look toward the door in fright, someone's upstairs, sound's like Buttercup. I better stay still the sound of foot steps are traveling all the way to the end of the room above me, it sounds like she's going upstairs to the bedrooms. Ok, let's see; the cottage looks really small from the outside; the entrance to the basement is covered by the large throw rug in the living room. She won't even notice there's a door underneath, unless she was actually looking for one. If she uses X-ray vision, I hope she only uses it to look through the walls. I wonder why she's here…

_She must really care for Butch after all; perhaps she might want to join him. I'm sure he would love to see her again.]_

"Right as always, let's go meet her", I slowly rise to my feet and grab the doorknob ready to open the door….wait, what's that? Another set of footsteps? No…two more sets of footsteps.

"Brick are you sure you sensed butch here? How does that even work?"

_[ Blossom? Brick too? This just keeps getting better.]_

"_Wow_, this is so exciting, I can't believe half of my family is here and your brother too." I press my ear to the door and listen in to what they are saying.

"What? Don't you girls sense each other when one of you goes missing?"

Blossom: well I don't think so, we've never actually been apart long enough to actually worry about it.

Brick: you guys suck, I can always sense where my brothers are. There's a problem though.

Blossom: what problem?

Brick: I only felt Butch from this direction. But I don't feel him anymore, and I don't feel Boomer at all. I think the two of them are dead right now.

While the dialogue stops, I press my ear hard against the door, I'm trying to hear them. Are they even still talking? What are they saying?

Blossom: oh my god, who do you think did it?

Buttercup: who wouldn't do it?

Footsteps are heard coming down the stair and stop right above my head. If I can hear them this clearly then most likely they can hear me, I better stay quiet.

Buttercup: let's face it Brick, you guys are bastards. Anyone could be the killer, the better question here is, who is powerful enough to kill them.

Brick: speaking of disappearing bastards, where's your sister? She's been missing in and out of action ever since boomer went missing.

Buttercup: WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?

Brick: I'm not implying anything, I'M SAYING YOUR SISTER IS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHERS.

The sounds of rustling and fighting are heard and the loud noises increase as Blossom's voice frantically tries to break through the chaos.

Blossom: STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS.

Brick: WAKE THE FUCK UP BLOSSOM, SHE DISAPPEARED FOR A WEEK AFTER BOOMER DISAPPEARED AND NOW SHE'S MYSTERIOUSLY GONE DAYS AFTER BUTCH GOES MISSING. You expect me to think she's not involved, or are you assholes involved along with her.

Buttercup: unfortunately no.

Brick: YOU FUCKING BITCH.

Blossom: we would never do something like that; we've been fighting you guys for years, why would we suddenly and randomly become murderers?

Brick: don't ask me, ask Bubbles.

Buttercup: we're not asking her shit. She's not capable of doing something like that.

Brick: everyone is capable of murder, idiot, no matter how much you think the victim deserves it. I'm getting to the bottom of this, with or without you losers.

The floor feels cold as I sit here, leaning against the wooden panels underneath the kitchen sink. My heart is pounding rapidly and I'm trying hard to control my breathing. I wish they would just go away; just leave me alone with my beloved and his brother….. I just thought of something, "_do…..do you think he's here to join us? He tracked you all the way out here; he must miss you two a lot". _ I stand up and make my way to the bed where Butches body is. I lean over the body and stare at butch's serene face, "_you're so much calmer this way, I think that's exactly what you three needed. To be together, calm and at peace, I can make that happen"._ It's settled, my mind is made up as I reach the door…

_[Wait.]_

"What is it? If we leave now we can still catch him."

_[Sweetheart, your sisters are still upstairs. They don't know you're here, it might be best if you just hide out here until they leave.]_

"Oh I suppose you're right….hmmm, I'm hungry".

_[Well I have been boiling for a while now, ready to eat.]_

"Yep"

**An hour and a half later**

"No one seems to be home right now; maybe I should go take a shower. No peaking Boomer."

_[Awww, you're so mean to me.]_

"I'm just kidding silly, it's nothing you have never seen before", I am quiet as I make my way to the bathroom of my home. I wonder if the Professor is home right now, its 12pm, he is usually up making lunch at this point. I have to hide my tank top…

"When did you buy that?"

I turn right around to the sound of the voice, where the heck did she come from, "b….blossom?"

Blossom: sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I just got home. I noticed your tank top, red looks kind of good on you.

If only she knew, this top use to be white, maybe I should throw it away after this, "I bought it about a week ago". I zero in on what she is holding, Chinese food, my favorite, "where's dad?"

Blossom: at a science convention in Citiesville, he's going to be gone for the next couple of days. So I'm in charge of dinner tonight. What have you been up to? You look like you've been to a dirt factory.

Not much, dining on the corpse of my boyfriend, trying to dine on the corpse of his brother, planning to go after Brick later on tonight, you know typical Monday afternoon. I try not to chuckle in front of her, if only I could tell her the truth boomer, "out searching for boomer and butch, I didn't have much luck though. I ended up in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of Citiesville, I thought I could check there since that is the one place where no one has searched yet".

Blossom: I guess that makes sense, I didn't even think to look there.

Buttercup: I've checked there already.

I turn to notice Buttercup right behind me, why did she sneak up on me like that? Seriously we should put bells on these two, "oh….I didn't know that".

Buttercup: you would if you were around enough.

Blossom: Buttercup, seriously, don't let what Brick aid get to you.

Buttercup: I don't give a shit what that douche says. I just want to ask bubble head a question.

"Actually, I am really kind of spent for the day, and I really need a shower".

Buttercup: where exactly do you go on the weekends and after school?

"Uh….um…..just to the library sometimes", dear lord Buttercup, just let me go, I really do need to shower. Blossom makes her way towards me, my savior; she's so trusting of me.

Blossom: you don't have to subject yourself to her interrogation, wherever you go is your business alone. Besides we trust you, right **Buttercup**?

Buttercup: …sure, whatever.

She quietly walks past me, but I can't help but feel like she is still watching me even as she makes her way down the stairs, "anyway, I'll meet you downstairs, I'm just going to freshen up".

Blossom: sure thing, I'll leave the food out for you.

As Blossom makes her way downstairs, I can smell the scent of chicken lo mein, sorry boomer but eating bone soup just isn't all that satisfying.

_[I'm sorry too; I failed to fill you up.]_

"_Don't be, I didn't do it out of hunger anyway and I won't stop until we have been fully merged", _I take off my top and bra and I make my way to the bathroom, tonight's going to be a long night, I'll need every ounce of energy in my being.


End file.
